1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a humidifying device and, in particular, to a humidifying device for a breathing mask.
2. Related Art
Breathing masks in the market are mainly used to cover over the mouth and nose of a patient, so as to isolate the mouth and nose from the outside environment. A breathing tube is assembled on the breathing mask. Outside oxygen or therapeutic gas is conveyed into the breathing mask through the breathing tube, so as to provide the oxygen or therapeutic gas to the patient for breathing.
In order to enhance breathing comfort for patients, a breathing tube usually includes a humidifying device to increase humidity of the oxygen or therapeutic gas, thereby preventing breathing discomfort such as thirst.
However, the aforesaid humidifying device has the following defects. First, the conventional humidifying device is too big to carry on. Second, the water tank in the humidifying device contains a great amount of water to be heated, so more power is required to heat the great amount of water to achieve a humidifying effect.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems to realize the improvements, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.